Abandoned Hopes
by rainbowfish22
Summary: A few years after Breaking Dawn, Leah asks Jacob how his life with Nessie is going. Jacob tells her the truth: Nessie hates him and he wants Leah. Will Leah accept his thinking? Blackwater three-shot. Rated T just in case.
1. Part 1

**(A/N: Post BD, for a change…This takes place a few years after Breaking Dawn.)**

Abandoned Hopes

Part One

"_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her_

_Maybe you started to compare to someone not there"_-The Fray, All at Once

"Enjoying life with your imprint?" Leah asks Jacob as he appears next to her in the forest.

"No," Jacob answers.

Leah stares at him blankly. "You. Are not enjoying life with Nessie."

Jacob shrugs. "She doesn't like that I hang around her so much. She reminds me that she could kill people just like a vampire so I'll stop staying so close to her. Nessie has flaws, you know."

"And yet, you still view her as a perfect person, don't you?"

Jacob nods slowly. "I wish I didn't," he mumbles. "Ever since she expressed her feelings about not wanting me around, I realized I was more or less free. Free to fall in love with whoever I want."

"Bella?" Leah asks.

"No," Jacob says, shaking his head. "You."

Leah starts to protest, but Jacob cuts her off. "Don't say it's not possible," he says. "We don't know much about what happens when an imprint doesn't want the one who imprinted on them."

"You are crazy, Jacob Black. And what makes you think I want you?"

Jacob shrugs. "I never said you did. We could just…try."

"Try this: no." Leah walks away from Jacob, daring him to follow her. He stays mounted where he is, just staring at Leah walk away.

_Jacob??? _Leah thinks. _I'm not in love with him. I mean, I don't think I am. I can't be. How could I love someone who would only want someone else? At least the past few years have helped me forget about Sam. But Jacob…could Jacob really think I want that in my life again?_

Jacob doesn't dare follow Leah, nor does he go back to the Cullen house. He needs to ask someone about Leah, someone who knows her even better than him. But Seth is out of the question, and so is Sam.

There is only one other person Jacob can think of. Someone who might not tell him anything, either. Or they might tell him everything.

With a small sigh, Jacob runs to Sue Clearwater's house.

**(A/N: The quote from the song at the top, "her" refers to Nessie, and the person Nessie is being compared to is Leah. (I hope that makes sense.) This is a three shot, and I actually have all the parts written out, but I'm going to make you wait for the next two parts. And Jacob might be a little out of character with going to Sue's house, but I'm not really sure. Anyways, the faster you review, the faster the next part gets up!) **


	2. Part 2

**(A/N: I got sick of milking you guys for reviews, so here's the second part!)**

Part Two

"_You fall away from your past_

_But it's following you_

_You fall away"_-The Fray, Fall Away

The house is still pretty new, Sue and Charlie moved into it only about a year ago. But the house still smells like the old one. If Jacob had to describe the smell, he would call it 'the smell of a family that has been torn apart.'

Jacob walks cautiously into the house, hoping he isn't interrupting anything. "Sue?" he says, slightly louder than his normal voice.

"Over here, Jacob," Sue's voice comes from the family room. "What're you doing here? You're welcome to visit, of course, I'm just wondering why you would come here when my own children haven't been here in ages."

"Um…" Jacob mumbles, sitting down on a couch across from Sue. "Could you…possibly…tell me what Leah…thinks of me?"

Sue laughs a hearty laugh. "Shouldn't you already know this? You _can_ see inside her mind, after all."

Jacob sighs. "I wish it were that easy. Years of practice have made Leah good at keeping her thoughts from me."

"Leah…" Sue mumbles thoughtfully. "What she thinks of you…she…she's in denial. She's trying to convince herself that she's not in love with you, or if she is, that it's just brother/sisterly love. But Leah's a smart girl. She knows it's really more than that. She just won't admit it to herself."

The words wash over Jacob like a cleansing waterfall. _Leah's just in denial. We could _have_ something. I could be free of my stupid imprint._

"Thank you, Sue," Jacob says.

"Just promise me one thing," Sue says.

"Anything," Jacob says.

"Promise me," Sue continues, "That you won't hurt Leah. She's been through enough in her life to not deserve anymore of that."

Jacob nods slowly. "I would never hurt her, Sue. Thanks again for all your help."

As Jacob walks out the door, Sue yells after him, "Tell my kids to visit sometime!"

But Jacob doesn't hear her. He is already off to find Leah.

**(A/N: Was Jacob out of character in this chapter? I couldn't really tell. Reviews are love! (And will also get the next chapter out faster, hint, hint. Seriously, if I hadn't been waiting for reviews, I would have posted this part right after the first one. )) **


	3. Part 3

Part Three

"_Heaven forbid you end up alone, you don't know why_

_Hold on tight, wait for tomorrow, you'll be alright_

_It feels good (__Is that reason enough for you?)"_-The Fray, Heaven Forbid

Jacob runs until he finds Leah by a small stream. She has her toes dipped in the water, and a look of concentration on her face.

Slowly and silently, Jacob walks up to her, and sits down a few inches away from her.

"Come to convince me that I love you or something?" Leah asks.

"Actually, yes," Jacob says as he dips his toes in the water next to Leah's.

"It's not going to work, Jacob," Leah says.

"How do you know?"

"Because I know."

"Why can't you just trust me?" Jacob asks.

"Do I have reason to trust you?"

"Well, I am your alpha. Shouldn't I get some kind of trust from my pack members?"

"Do you really want to give up your perfect, precious imprint for plain, old me?" Leah asks.

"Yes," Jacob sighs. "Yes I do. And I promise never to hurt you. I just…want you, Leah. You're irresistible."

"Why do I always have to fall for someone I can't have?" Leah mumbles to herself.

"You just admitted it."

"What?"

"That you love me."

"I should have known not to try to keep that from you," Leah mumbles.

"Why wouldn't you just tell me?"

"Oh, you know. The whole imprinted wolf thing kind of _got in the way._"

"All imprinting does is take away your freedom. What if I don't want Nessie? What if I want to choose who I want?"

Leah half smiles and leans closer to Jacob. "Forget about your imprint," she whispers. "Just forget about it and kiss me."

And so Jacob does. He kisses her like she was the one he'd imprinted on.

And he never thinks about Nessie in that way again.

**(A/N: Yay! A happy ending! By the way, if you noticed a pattern in the quotes from the songs in each chapter, you have a brain. The Fray is an awesome band. So is Paramore. Reviews are as awesome as The Fray and Paramore put together!)**


End file.
